One Choice
by Namine-roxasinlove
Summary: Roxas works in a brothel, when his long time crush Namine starts working there all he wants to do is save her. Can he win the young girl's heart? and what happens when someone else shows up with similar interests in Namine?
1. Chapter 1

**One Choice **

Roxas walked into the kitchen of the Oblivion Pleasure Palace. He saw that Axel, Demyx, and Sora were already getting started on making breakfast for the owner and his two daughters. Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Sora were basically paid servants to the owner, Ansem. Oblivion pleasure palace was basically a legal brothel. As Roxas got to work, one of Ansem's daughters came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Said the 18 year old girl, Kairi.

"Kai, you have a new bruise!" yelled Sora. Sora had been in love with Kairi for the longest time but he could never go against the rules not to interfere with the "pleasurettes, as they were called by the customers.

"Oh this? This is what Siax gave me last night but that's not why I'm here. I need one of you servants to go dry clean some sexy undies for me. She held up a pair of black- red lacey bra and underwear. Roxas was the one who knew how to iron so he took them from Kairi.

"Kairi? Aren't these your old ones? They look too small." Asked Roxas.

"They are. But I'm not wearing them; Nami is going to help a customer tonight. Those are for her to wear." Kairi then walked off. Roxas started to freak out, no one knew it but, he was in love with Namine, also known as Nami. Before he could say too much, Namine, Selphie, Yuffie and Olette walked into the dining area right outside the kitchen, Namine was sobbing quietly.

"Namine it's okay dear, it really isn't that bad. You just have to get past your first and then it's easy!" Selphie said sympathetically.

"Yeah, Selphie is right, who is your Client tonight?"

"Um I think his name is Seifer." Namine sniffled.

"Seifer? Namine he is really gentle, especially if it is your first time." Olette said.

"_Seifer? Gentle? I remember Kairi's time with him… she had three bruises and was sore for a week!" _thought Roxas. He grabbed the breakfast tray and took it out to Namine and the others.

"Here you are ladies, So Namine, your father is making you work tonight for the first time?" Asked Roxas. He hated seeing her cry, before Namine could speak he father walked in.

"Selphie! Yuffie! Get downstairs to the show room now! Olette, you may stay for now." Ansem sat down after Selphie and Yuffie scurried out of the room.

"Good morning father." Namine stood up and curtsied and then sat back down to eat.

"Good morning my little diamond, you excited for tonight?" Ansem handed Roxas his napkin. Roxas was required to stand next to the table during all meals. He hated it, whenever Namine's father talked to her, her eye shone with fear. Roxas thought it was sick to ask a young girl of 16, if she was excited to lose her innocence to someone she hardly knew or loved.

Namine replied with a simple nod as her father got up and left to go file paperwork.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" Namine asked in a whisper.

"No! I'm not! Namine you're losing your virginity against your will! It bothers me so much cuz I love you so freaking much that it hurts!" surprised at what had just spilled out of his mouth he turned away from the blond girl with icy blue eyes that made him feel like he was entranced. Namine was completely silent for a few minutes and then she stood up and started to walk toward Kairi's room.

"_Yeah, Kai will know what to do about….what Roxas just said, I hope she's not busy." _Thought Namine as she walked down the hall. Roxas felt like and idiot. He looked over at the clock and saw that he needed to get ready to go work the pay table… or the front desk as it was called. When customers came in, they told Roxas there appointment or pleasurette number and Roxas told them how much they need to pay. The day was going by slowly but as the clock struck 6:00, someone very important came though the doors.

In Kairi's room, Namine was being fitted into her new underclothes before her customer got there for the night. Kairi was giving her advice like don't say no to him, it only makes them mad and lots of other things she knew from her experiences with men.

Back at the front desk Roxas was checking a tall guy.

"Name? Client name? And your time reservation?"

"My name is Seifer, client is um… Namine! That's her name and 9 o clock."

"Okay so just sit here and wait till someone comes to get you." Roxas's blood was boiling; this is the guy that's going to take Namine? He didn't look like the type who going to be gentle. Roxas looked at the book to see what room he was going to be with Namine in.

"_Room 324? That's right next to mine! That's just wonderful..."_ Roxas thought.

Seifer couldn't wait to meet this girl, tonight was her first so he was going to make it more pleasurable for her…. This time. If the girl was good he was thinking of having her again. If she wasn't good he was going to go back to Selphie.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Choice**

Roxas was gathering up his stuff, it was 8:55 and Seifer had Namine sitting in his lap while rubbing her upper thigh. Roxas wanted to run over there and punch Seifer in the face. When Seifer saw Namine he told her not to be afraid of him. Namine should be afraid, her innocence was about to be stripped away from her in less than 20 minutes. Seifer kept telling her that he would be very careful with her delicate body. Pretty soon the clock struck 9:00 and Roxas left the desk letting Seifer and Namine get ahead of him. He saw them disappear into the room and he felt like crying. Namine was his love, he wanted to be the one to take her, and not in some lustful way it would have been out of pure love for her. As he heard the door lock he silently went into his room. He looked at the wall and thought about what was going on the other side of the wall. He then made a promise to himself that he would rescue Namine before she was scarred to deeply by everything that happens to the girl workers.

Seifer locked the door behind him. "Namine lay down on the bed." He commanded her. Namine walked the few steps and climbed into the big, soft bed. Seifer climbed onto the bed with her but sat behind her. He started to unzip her short dress, Namine quickly breathed in as he began to expose her small body.

"Shhhh Namine please relax, I told you I wouldn't hurt you." Seifer finished unzipping her dress. He tugged it off of her, and threw it to the floor. His eyes widened as he saw the black-red bra covering her breasts with matching panties. He felt himself getting quite aroused. She was trying to cover her clad body. Seifer moved around to her front, and stared into her big blue eyes. He claimed her lips and after a few moments pushed his tongue past her lips demanding for entrance and she hesitantly parted her lips for him. Seifer moved his hand up to her covered breast and slipped his hand to the clasps and right before he unhooked it Namine moved away from him quickly. From the look in his eyes Namine could tell she had upset him and was very afraid.

"What the hell was that Namine! Did I say you could pull away for me!" Seifer grabbed Namine's arm and was holding it tightly as he pinned her against the wall that on the other side Roxas had woken up from his slumber. Roxas ran up to the wall and started listening.

"Ow Seifer! Your hurting me!" tears welled up in Namine's eyes.

"Oh I am? Good it should hurt! Now I told you I wouldn't hurt you if you did as you were told….but you didn't do that did you?"

"Please, d-d-don't hurt I p-p-promise I'll be good!" Namine broke out into tears.

"Shut the hell up! Quit crying you know you deserve this after pulling away from me! Now after I let go you are going to lie back down on that bed and let me strip you, then I'm going to really punish you." Seifer had a devious look in his eyes as he let go of Namine's arm and before she could move back to the bed, slapped her across the face… hard. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she laid back down on the prison of a bed. Seifer got on top of her and ripped of the bra, exposing her breasts. They weren't big or small. He pinched her bud hard and a small scream of pain escaped Namine's lips but Seifer ignored it and did he same to its twin.

"I was going to be gentle but you forced me to do this." Said Seifer moving down to her hidden womanhood. He ripped of the flimsy piece of satin as exposed her last piece of innocence.

"Namine? Would u like to know your punishment now?" said Seifer as he undid his belt.

"Y-y-yes Seifer."

"I'm going to take you, but I wont be gentle at all so this is really going to hurt you."

Before Namine could say another word she felt Seifer's strong hands grab her kips and he thrusted his member into her hard.

"Ahn! Ow! P-p-p-pull it out, it hurts so much! Ugh!" Seifer ignored her cries and continued to thrust into her, harder and faster.

From the other side of the wall, Roxas was listening to Namine's screams of pain in horror. _"there's nothing I can do! If I was going to be the one to take her I would have been gentle and patient."_ Roxas felt tears starting to well up into his eyes.

"Seifer! Please! I beg you to stop!" after what seemed like her thousandth plea Seifer finally stopped and threw Namine onto the bed with much force. The time on the clock was 1am. Seifer put his pants back on and walked out the door, but before he closed it he left one more threat. "I'll be back again Namine, and next time… be ready for a surprise." He slammed the door and left Namine in a small pool of her virginity that was forcefully taken from her and with the horror of the fact that this was not the ending but, only the beginning.

…..

_Great chapter right? Yeah it wasn't that much fun to write. I hate torturing Namine but it's crucial to the plot line! Sorry Roxas you can't be the hero yet! So anyway I will update as soon as I can! Please review? Yes? No?Maybe? _


	3. Chapter 3

**One Choice**

When Roxas woke up, he looked over at the clock. It was 4am; 3 hours ago he had heard Namine's cries of torture. Roxas jumped up and put on his clothes for work. Then he headed to Kairi's room to tell her what he had heard last night.

When Namine woke up, her entire body ached with searing pain. She had bruises on her legs that looked like finger marks. She hadn't slept well. Between the pains in her lower regions and from the horror of Seifer's threat. She got up and changed her stained sheets. She put on a white dress, and then looked in the mirror and felt like she couldn't wear the color white anymore. She put on a pair of black yoga pants and a gray t-shirt along with a dark black sweat shirt and pulled the hood up over her head. She felt dirty, used, worthless and like a slut. She laid back down on the bed. She needed to talk to Kairi but first she needed sleep.

Kairi heard the frantic knocking on her door at 4 am. When she opened the door she saw a pale, freaked out and somewhat sick looking Roxas.

"Roxas? What the hell are you doing here?" Kairi made a motion for him to come inside the room.

"It's Namine, her night with Seifer they were right next to my room… I heard everything."

"Roxas… what did that creep do to my baby sister…. Tell me!" Kairi grabbed Roxas's shoulders and she had a tight grip on them.

"I don't really know, but he took her and from what it sounded like he wasn't gentle at all." Roxas's turned away from Kairi; tears were welling up in his eyes as he remembered the piercing screams and cries.

"C'mon you're coming with me to talk to her." Kairi grabbed Roxas's hand and practically dragged him down the hall to Namine's room. Kairi knew that Roxas liked her younger sister and it would probably be hard for him to see her after last night but she wanted him to see so he could help her find a way to get Namine out of the Oblivion Pleasure Palace.

"Oh my… Namine wake up, I need to see your bruises and marks and Roxas is going to help me make you feel better okay?" Kairi saw Namine sitting in a corner by herself in dark clothing. As Namine slowly pulled off the clothes, Roxas saw several marks on her chest and when he saw her legs he just about fainted. Roxas turned to look away as Kairi took off Namine's underthings.

"Roxas I don't care if you look… it doesn't matter to me now who sees me undressed." Namine spoke in a quiet whisper. Roxas turned around but only looked at the girls eyes.

"Yes, it does matter. Namine it didn't have to be like this, it shouldn't have been like this for your first. It should have been out of love for you as a person, not for your body. Namine I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can I promise." Roxas kissed her hand gently and stared deeply into her eyes.

It was 6:30 in the morning, and Rinoa was waiting for Seifer to come home for his work conference. Pretty soon she heard her husband's car pull into the drive way of their house. When Seifer walked to the door, Rinoa jumped up and kissed him. He smelled like perfume.

"Sweetie why do you smell like perfume?"

"oh um while I was at the conference the lady I say next to was always putting on perfume, so yeah. I'm going to go make a few calls." Seifer practically pushed his wife off him and retreated to his office. There had been many times his wife had almost caught him but she was too dumb to realize what he was doing. When his wife came into his office he turned and looked at her.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm working?" said Seifer in an uncaring tone.

"S-s-Seifer? I have something to tell you…"Rinoa hung her head down and started at her feet.

"What is it?" Seifer didn't like how slow his wife was telling him this. She looked up slightly and spoke in a slight whisper. "I'm pregnant!" she started crying after that. Seifer just sat there stunned. He hadn't slept with his wife in over 2 months.

"But we haven't done anything in….when did you find out! Because I don't think that baby is mine!" Seifer got up quickly and grabbed his wife's wrist with a swift stroke.

"I f-f-found out about a month ago! And pretty sure it yours!" Rinoa was scared to death from her husband's actions.

"I don't believe you! You cheated on me didn't you! This is someone else's kid isn't it!" before she could answer Seifer slapped her face as hard as he dared. She fell to the ground crying.

"I'm leaving, consider us over you little slut!" he threw his ring at her and then walked out the door

"_Now that she's out of my way, I can start planning what I'm going to do to that Namine chick." _Seifer headed towards a hotel and checked in. he thought about the small blond girl. There was something about her that just made him want to hurt her, maybe it was that she looked so innocent. She reminded him of Ansem's oldest daughter Kairi…. Could they be related? The only thing he knew for sure is that kid Roxas, better not get in his way. Roxas was always staring at the girl and wondered how and if he could love her after the things he had done to her. Seifer chuckled and then drifted off to sleep.

Roxas was not as lucky. As he tried to close his eyes and drift off, all he could see in his head were he dark bruises that were all over Namine. He had heard of customers like Seifer, who got the kicks from hurt and abusing the girls…. It made him sick, worried and determined to get Namine out of here as soon as he could.

…..

_Told you that you were going to hate Seifer even more! I'll try to update soon but I'm going away for a little while but I will have time to brain storm for the next chapter! Please review! If you review you just might help save Namine sooner! So review it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**One choice**

Nightmares filled Roxas's dreams. All he saw was Namine in a large pool of blood and Seifer holding the knife that caused it. The small girl screamed and cried out in pain. Seifer was laughing at her tears.

"Ah! Namine! Oh it was just a dream… crap I'm going to be late!" Roxas jumped out of bed and pulled on his uniform and as he stepped out of his room, he ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Oh it's you Namine."

"h-hi Roxas." Namine hid behind her hair and hung her head down.

"Namine! Remember what I said before Seifer came and got you? I told you I loved you with all my heart… I really did mean it, and I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can, promise." Roxas touched her cheek and lifted her head slightly so that she was looking at him. Roxas started to lean in to kiss her but right before he was almost to her lips Namine jerked away.

"No! Don't touch me like that ever again!" Namine ran off. Kairi bursted out of her room.

"Roxas what the hell did you do to her!" Kairi slapped Roxas.

"Ow! I just told her that I really did love her and was going to get her out of here, and then I tried to kiss her."

"Idiot! Do not touch her in any way that might be intimate! God she was severely hurt be Seifer and you tried to kiss her! God you're so stupid." Kairi then ran after Namine.

"Namine! Hey it's me your sister. No one here is going to hurt you, now stop crying… father gets mad when you cry in front of him." Kairi ran her fingers through her younger sister's hair. The small, scared blond had eyes that shone with fear.

"Okay, let's go meet father." Namine wanted to get the meeting over with.

Roxas was in the kitchen with Axel and Demyx.

"Axel, what am I supposed to do, that jerk Seifer ruined almost every chance of me showing her I love her."

"No he didn't, you can show her without kissing her or holding her hand." Said Axel.

"Axe? Are you feeling okay?" asked Demyx.

"He can prove he loves her by his actions, water boy!" Axel and Demyx always got into fights about whether fire was better than water.

"I'm ignoring that hothead… Roxas what do you think this guy is doing right now?" Demyx asked looking at Roxas.

"No doubt planning what he's going to do to my Namine…"

At Seifer's hotel room, he was just hanging up the phone. He had just called Ansem, planning his next visit with Namine. It was scheduled for next week at 9:00 pm. He sat down on the bed and pictured the whimpering girl, so small and innocent… too innocent. He wanted her again, he wanted to hurt her but something kept creeping into his mind, the spikey haired blond desk boy. The way the smallish boy stared at Namine, it wasn't a longing or lustful stare but a loving one.

"How can he love her now? She's probably had other customers by now…" As Seifer pondered this he thought about the girl again. This time he decided to be kind to her like he was last time, get her to trust him then… well that's for another time.

Seifer got up and decided to shower, he needed to think. He kept feeling this knot in his stomach whenever he thought about hurting Namine… could this be guilt?

Roxas continued to clean the kitchen along with Axel and Demyx.

"Demyx I thought you were going to mop, you're the water freak!"

"Hey Hothead I like clean water not this dirty, gross stuff! Besides I thought you were going to clean the stove…"

"I don't want to clean that! It's disgusting in there!" axel screamed.

Roxas noticed that they weren't really fighting it was more like… flirting.

"_Whoa, I knew Axel was gay but is Demyx? Uhg I'm leaving this room…"_

"Hey guys, I have to go. I'm on servant duty for Namine today." Roxas wasn't lying but he wasn't looking forward to being with Namine since she was terrified of him. When he walked into her room she was on the phone, she waved and the motioned for him to sit.

"But father he hurt me badly last time! I didn't deserve it though! Father please…. Yes sir, I know." Namine hung the phone and started to cry.

"Namine… what's wrong?" Roxas sat next to her and to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. He set is hands on her back.

"Nami, you can tell me. I want you to tell me."

"He's coming back for me tomorrow!" Roxas knew exactly who she meant… Seifer was coming back for his second round.

"Roxas, can I sleep with you tonight… I feel safer when you're holding me."

"y-yes of course." Roxas started to blush, he liked that Namine felt safe with him.

"_Is she falling for me? Okay Roxas don't get ahead of yourself…"_

Namine was snuggled up to Roxas, her head on his chest.

"Roxas… do you still love me even though Seifer is coming back?"

"Namine of course, I will always love you." Roxas kissed her forehead gently then he let her fall asleep.

"_Roxas I love you too…"_

….

Yay! Namine admitted that she is in love with Roxas! Now I know there is a slight Axel/Demyx but I promise this isn't going to turn into a Yaoi story... there might be a kiss though….

Thanks to anyone who reviewed and please review this story, that's what motivates me to continue writing it… till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**One Choice**

Roxas awoke to see that he still had Namine in his arms, her light blond hair getting into her face. He laid her down gently and got up and changed his clothes. Namine turned over but she was still asleep. Seifer was coming back tonight; Roxas didn't know what he was going to do to his Namine but…. If it was anything like last time, Roxas didn't even want to think about it.

When Seifer woke up that morning he couldn't wait for it to be 8:30, that's when he left to go claim his blond prize. Seifer had only one thing planned today, go see Rinoa and talk about their marriage.

"_And what I mean by talk is when the divorce court date is going to be!" _Seifer got up and showered, put on clothes then walked out of the door to Rinoa.

"Roxas was in the kitchen with Sora, Axel and Demyx. Sora thought something was up, Axel and Demyx hadn't had a fight all morning. They were being way too nice to each other and the Sora just had to ask.

"Axel…Demyx… Are you two dating or something?! You guys are being way too nice to each other!"

Axel dropped the plate he was washing. "W-w-what?"

ARE YOU TWO DATING?" Sora almost screamed, Demyx looked over at Axel and sighed.

"Okay you caught us... Demyx and I am a couple."

Before Sora could ask any more questions, someone came into the kitchen.

"Kitchen staff only… out!" Roxas said.

"I am kitchen staff, I'm new. My name is Riku."

"Oh hi Riku, I'm Sora and the grumpy one is Roxas, the red head is Axel and water boy is Demyx."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm a new waiter."

"Yes! Finally I don't have to be around people anymore!" Axel yelled, but soon regretted it as Ansem's yell got increasingly louder. Everyone in the kitchen peaked out the tiny window to see Ansem pulling Namine: who was in tears, out to the main room.

"Namine you are going to tell me why you weren't at your appointment last night! And it had better be a good excuse." Ansem was holding Namine's arm tightly.

"I-I-I-I was… in my room!" Namine was I in full tears now. Roxas felt horrible, he didn't know Namine was supposed to be working last night.

"Well I checked your room last night, you weren't in there! Now do I need to take you to Ms. Larxene for a reminder of discipline?"

Roxas knew it wasn't really a question. He was surprise to hear Namine's answer though.

"No father, I'm sorry…. I'll work double tonight!"

"Too your room! Now, I'll just have to call Seifer and tell him to come at his earliest time available."

Back in the kitchen Roxas felt hot tears going down his check.

"Seifer?" Riku asked.

"He's this guy, one who took Roxas's friend Namine in an awful way..." Sora stated.

"I know who he is…. He's my brother." Riku said.

….

_Plot twist! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time... I had a lot of emotional stuff go on; a break up can really kill the mood for a love story… enough about me. I hope you guys liked this chapter; the next one is going to be about when Riku meets Namine and then confronts Seifer! _


End file.
